fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Camus
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias =Ezekiel/Zeke Sirius |jap_alias = , Zeak シリウス |gender =Male |race =Human |nationality =Grust |residency =Rigel |faction(s) =Sable Knights (FE1,3,11,12) Rigelian Army (FE2,15) The Deliverance(FE2, 15) |occupation(s)=Leader of the Sable Knights (FE1,11) General of the Rigelian Army (FE2, 15) Member of the Deliverance (FE2, 15) |relatives =Tatiana (Lover) |game =Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 14: Land of Sorrow in Chapter 20: [[Camus the Sable]] (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light) Chapter 4: The Land of Sorrow (Gaiden, Alm's route) Chapter 4: Joy and Sorrow (Mystery of the Emblem) |class =Paladin (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Mystery of the Emblem, and Awakening) Gold Knight (Gaiden/Echoes: Shadow of Valentia) |mirage = |voiceby =Travis Willingham (Heroes (Base)) Patrick Seitz (Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Heroes (Sirius)) |jap_voiceby =Kazuhiko Inoue }} Camus, later known under the aliases Zeke and Sirius, is a character who appears throughout the Archanea Series. He is the leader of the Sable Knights of Grust. His king decides to ally with Dolhr, and despite his sense of honor and integrity, he obeys his country and fights against Marth. He is said to be the most able warrior alive. He is 29 years old according to unused internal data in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Profile War of Shadows When Grust forged an alliance with Dolhr, he did not protest, unlike General Lorenz. When Nyna was sent into the Sable Order's custody, and when Dolhr ordered for her execution, Camus took her to Aurelis so that Hardin could protect her. When Archanea was looted, one of the Three Regalia, Gradivus, was given to Camus. Unfortunately, for incurring the wrath of Medeus by helping Nyna escape, he was put on a short leash. When Nyna explained all these events to Marth, he knew Nyna wished for Camus to be spared should they ever face him in battle. Camus eventually faced Marth's army where Marth attempted to persuade Camus into joining his cause. Despite Camus knowing that Marth's army was the just ones in the battle, his unwavering loyalty to his country prevented him from leaving his position. Even with Nyna's protests to convince Camus to fight against Dolhr, Camus reluctantly continues to remain loyal to his country to the bitter end. In the end, Camus is seemingly killed in battle, much to Marth and Nyna's regret. Gaiden/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia In reality, he survived the battle and was washed ashore to Rigel in Valentia two years before the game's events. Without any memories of his past life, he was nursed back to health by Tatiana, a Rigelian saint whom he would later fall in love with. He was named "Ezekiel", Zeke for short by King Rudolf, and forged a common trust with the King and rose to become a high ranking general in the Rigelian army due to his sheer strength in battle. Before the war started, Rudolf told Zeke to look for a boy with a mark on his hand. He ordered Zeke to follow this boy as the boy would be destined to save all of Valentia. He opposed the war with Zofia but nevertheless followed orders. When fellow Rigelian commander, Jerome, disobeyed the King's orders by committing raids against villages, such as Rigel Village, Zeke attempted to stop him. However, this led to Tatiana being captured by Jerome's fellow traitor, Nuibaba, in order to force him to fight for them. Should Alm's army kill Nuibaba, Tatiana is rescued and brought into his forces. Upon seeing Tatiana among Alm's forces, Camus immediately turns on Jerome's army. Zeke thanks Alm for saving his beloved, but states that he refuses to fight against Rudolf whom he owes a great debt to. However, when Zeke noticed a mark on Alm's left hand, he leaves the Rigel army and joins Alm's army. After the war, Zeke lived a happy life with Tatiana. He recovered all of his memories as Camus, but he chose to keep this revelation to himself and vowed never to tell her of his own dark past. War of Heroes However, his happy life was put on hold when he received news of Hardin's ascension to the throne, subsequent fall to madness, and the appointment of the corrupt General Lang to rule over the occupied Grust. Donning a mask from Conrad and going under the alias of Sirius, he returned to Archanea to stop the madness. He first appeared to Ogma when the latter was protecting the Grustian royal children Yuliya and Jubelo from Macedon's Vikings, and is asked to join the Altean army fighting Lang. While he notes that he is not promising anything, he joins the army once the Vikings are defeated. During the war, when confronted by Belf, a former Sable Knight, who saw through the guise and identified Sirius as Camus. He explains his reasoning for hiding his identity: The revelation that he survived would incite an insurrection of Grust, with him serving as its symbol, which would be unaffordable in the war effort. Later on, due to his true identity, he was able to snap Nyna out of her mind control from Medeus despite denying to her that he is Camus. She protests, but he states that she is tired and should return to Marth's side, followed by an apology which she overhears. After the end of the war, Camus left Archanea without another word to anyone except for Nyna, whom he told that he was returning to someone across the sea who was awaiting his return. Personality Camus is the highest example of a knight. He is unwaveringly honorable, righteous, and loyal to his nation. Even when knowing that his nation is wrong in its motivations during war, Camus always stays true to his code as a knight until the bitter end, even if it results in his own death. Such loyalty often works to his own detriment, however, as he is not necessarily happy to wage war against Zofia in Echoes, but feels too indebted to Rudolf to go against his orders. At the same time, his loyalty to Rudolf also causes some confusion and conflict as the person who bore the mark he was ordered to fight for ironically led him to fighting against Rudolf himself. As Zeke, Camus loses all of his memories, but retains his honorable personality. While he does want to regain his lost memories, he is plagued by the idea that they may be ones of darkness and pain. As the story progresses, he slowly regains his memories. While painful, he chooses to bear these in secret for the sake of his new lover in Valentia, Tatiana. Deep down, Camus is a very caring individual to those he has grown close with. This is best shown in his relationships with Nyna and Tatiana. Camus assisted Nyna in escaping the Dolhrian Empire's execution, thus betraying his country for the first time—and the only time (under his original identity). During his battle against Marth, Camus refused to betray his country, despite Nyna's protests and attempts to get him to fight for her cause. Nevertheless, he bids her farewell before the fight and recalls his time with her fondly. It is also due to her life being put in danger by Medeus that spurs him to return to Archanea later. Sadly, he bitterly turns her down once more as he already has another lover. Tatiana is the person who he values above all others. She later becomes Zeke's Achilles heel as when she was captured, the threat of her own demise forced Camus to fight alongside Jerome, whom he despised for his actions. With her rescue, he promptly betrays Jerome and joins Alm's cause under Rudolf's orders to follow a man bearing the Brand. In his supports with Tatiana, he assures her that he would never leave her, even if his memories return and is highly receptive to her insecurities regarding him regaining his memories. While he eventually does regain them, he keeps his past a secret. Even when he returns to Archanea to save Nyna, he returns back to Tatiana as she is his true lover at the end of the day. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Base Stats Gaiden Base Stats |-|Boss= |-|Ally= Growth Rates |40% |20% |35% |55% |30% |30% |0% |} Overall Zeke is a high-end Pre-Promoted unit that Alm can recruit near the end of his route. He starts with average to above average stats in everything but Luck and Resistance, and has excellent growth in everything except for Strength, which is average(and is offset by the fact that he starts with high base Strength). If you choose to level Zeke up, he will wind up very close to Mathilda in overall power. He is one of the best characters in the game, and he can hold his own as soon as you recruit him. Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats |-|Book 1 (As Boss)= |-|Book 2 (As Sirius)= Growth Rates |80% |50% |50% |40% |30% |40% |30% |3% |} Support Relationships '''Supported by' *Nyna - 10% ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon ''Help Description: Brilliant general and captain of the Sable Order, Grust’s most able knights. Base Stats |-|Normal= *''Dropped if defeated |-|Hard 5= ''*''Dropped if defeated Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem ''Help Description: A masked knight shrouded in mystery. Seems to have connections with Grust and Princess Nyna. Base Stats Growth Rates |95% |65% |0% |60% |50% |60% |50% |5% |} Support Relationships Supports *Robert *Belf *Reiden *Nyna Supported by *Kris *Yuliya *Jubelo *Nyna Overall Sirius is a prepromoted unit, which can hamper his usage due to prepromoted units known for having low bases/growths, but while Sirius's bases are indeed low, his growths rival or are even better than other cavaliers / paladins. However, he is useful later in the game with his high weapon ranks and will usually end up with considerable HP and Strength and will have a lot of Skill and Defense for a Paladin. Keep in mind that he is needed for the Final Chapter to recruit Nyna. ''Awakening As Enemy Unit (DLC) |-|Normal= |-|Hard= As Playable Unit (SpotPass) ''*''Enemy unit only, joins unequipped Echoes: Shadows of Valentia ''Help Description: A general from the Rigelian Empire. Base Stats Learnt Magic |} Personal Max Stats |52 |41 |40 |41 |40 |38 |40 |} Growth Rates |60% |45% |55% |55% |40% |45% |1% |} Supports * Tatiana Passive Supports * None ''Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Sable Knight :''A knight who's devoted to his motherland, Grust. Wields the lance Gradivus. Appears in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. Base Stats Rarity: Lance |Skill= Steel Lance }} Lance |Skill= Silver Lance Rising Thunder }} Lance |Skill= Gradivus Rising Thunder }} Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance |-|Sirius= ;Mysterious Knight :A wandering knight whose face is always hidden under a mask. A mysterious figure told of only in records of the War of Heroes. Appears in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Lance |Skill= Sable Lance New Moon }} Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance Quotes Battle Quote Death Quotes ''Shadow Dragon'' Vs. Marth *'Marth': General Camus! Can you hear me? It is I, Marth of Altea! I must speak with you! Please, show yourself! *'Camus': Prince Marth. I am Camus of Grust. *'Marth': General, I have no wish to fight you. You know this battle is pointless; surely, you must! *'Camus': So long as Grust continues to support Dolhr's ambitions, it does not matter what I know or think. I am a knight; I have a duty to fight for my motherland's glory till the very end. *'Marth': But surely— *'Camus': Prince Marth, there is nothing you can do or say. I am party to your father's murder. Are you a man or not? Draw your sword. *'Nyna': Stop! Camus! *'Camus': Princess Nyna... *'Marth': Nyna, what are you doing here?! This is the middle of a battlefield! *'Nyna': I know, I know... But please, Camus, listen to me... Camus, you gave me back my life. And Marth, he gave me back my kingdom. I do not wish to see that the two of you fight. It is...it is unbearable. Please, Camus, fight with us. We need your strength. ...I need it. *'Camus': I am sorry, Princess. *'Nyna': What? But, Camus! *'Camus': Were my heart my master, I would do exactly as you say. But what sort of knight abandons his kingdom—his king!—now, when they need him the most? Would you have me toss away the life I have built as if it meant nothing at all? *'Nyna': No, Camus, I... I don't know... *'Camus': I have lived as a knight, and I intend to die as one. There are no other roads left for me to walk. Farewell, my princess. I shall never forget our days together at the palace, few though they were. I pray you meet someone who can bring joy back into your life. ''Heroes'' :Camus/Heroes Quotes Echoes: Shadows of Valentia :Camus/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes Possible Endings ''Gaiden'' (As Zeke) :"In the midst of a violent battle, his memories returned. However, perhaps for the sake of Tatiana, whom he had fallen in love with, Or perhaps because his past overflowed with great tragedy, There was much he never revealed..." ''Mystery of the Emblem'' Book 2 (As Sirius) ;Masked knight Sirius :"After the war he vanished without speaking a word..." ''New Mystery of the Emblem'' (As Sirius) ;Mysterious Knight :"After the war, Sirius left without saying a word..." ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' (As Zeke) ;(If Tatiana is alive) :"The fires of war had illuminated the dark recesses of Zeke's memory. But he loved Tatiana too much to burden her with his tortuous past, so he chose to bear it in silence as they lived out their lives together." ;(If Tatiana is dead) :"The loss of Tatiana, the woman who had loved him deeply and unconditionally, shook Zeke with grief. He abruptly vanished from Valentia shortly after the war ended, and while some claim to have sighted him in Archanea, none of those sightings were confirmed." Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Camus is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology Camus is a Basque surname. In folklore, Camus was a Scandinavian general who fought the Scots at the Battle of Barry. The name Camus derives from 'Camuston', the location of the Camus Cross. Of the fan translated names for his ''Gaiden appearance, "Sieg" means victory and "Zeke" is the short form of the name Ezekiel ("God will strengthen"), a prophet from the Bible. Sirius is the most prominent star of the greater dog constellation, Canis Major, and is the brightest star in the Earth's sky (excluding the Sun). Its name comes from the Greek word Seirios ("scorcher"). Trivia *Camus shares his English voice actor in Fire Emblem Heroes, Travis Willingham, with Lon'qu and Brady in Awakening, Garon and Anankos' Dragon form in Fates, and Ogma in Heroes. **He shares his English voice actor in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Patrick Seitz, with Jeritza in Three Houses, Basilio and Laurent in Awakening as well as Hector, Draug, Garon, and Brady in Heroes. *Camus' sprite in Heroes possesses major differences from his artwork in the game. Instead, it seems to be based on his artwork from Shadow Dragon. *Camus, alongside the Whitewings, has made the most appearances in the Archanea Series, appearing more than even Marth, Caeda, Nyna, and Hardin. *Before being encountered on the battlefield, Marth can encounter Camus in a village during Chapter 14: Land of Sorrow. He gives Marth the Thoron Tome which he instructs Marth to give to Boah. In the event recap of Shadow Dragon this scene is named "Mysterious Knight". *His age is given as 26 or above in the novel by Takayashiki Hideo. *His artwork for Shadow Dragon, Heroes and Echoes: Shadows of Valentia depict him wielding the Gradivus. *Even though Camus normally has blond hair, his One Hundred Songs of Heroes cards depicts him as Sirius, but with brown hair. *In Fire Emblem Heroes, Camus' Grand Hero Battle map is based on a portion of ''Shadow Dragon'' Chapter 20. *The Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows Of Valentia Art Book implies that Sirius's mask was the same mask worn by Conrad, who gifted it to him before "Ezekiel" left Valentia. *''Awakening'' is the only game to miss a Camus Archetype where he isn't playable in the main story. *Zeke is currently Camus's only persona not yet playable in Fire Emblem Heroes. Gallery Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light characters Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Enemies Category:Playable characters Category:Archetypes Category:Recurring Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Male Characters